


[All迪]电灯胆 12

by Xbacktingting



Series: 电灯胆 [10]
Category: All迪
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbacktingting/pseuds/Xbacktingting





	[All迪]电灯胆 12

#叛逆批，顶风作案

迪丽热巴在医院里休养了几日，工作也推掉了大半。随便挑了张以前的自拍发了出去，好让粉丝安心。

清晨迷迷糊糊的醒来，手上还挂着盐水，外面的天已经亮了，晃得刺眼。白敬亭看她醒了，也不说话，递了一杯温开水给她。  
迪丽热巴并没有注意到，他不知道她什么时候醒来，手里的水却是温的。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“我女朋友在这里，我不在这，我应该在哪？” 

迪丽热巴觉得哪里怪怪的，就好像她刚醒来那天，她明明觉得白敬亭露出了诡异的笑容，让她捉摸不透，然而这两天他却又好像什么事都没发生一样，还是像从前那样温柔。

“孩子…”迪丽热巴想和他解释解释，“我也不知道是谁的。”  
白敬亭低头为她搅拌着热粥，听到这个无所谓的解释，没由来的心里发怒。到底是演员，白敬亭抬起头，喂了她一口竹笋粥，脸上是温温和和的笑容，说：“热热，刚经历这些，你先养好身体。其他的事以后再说。”

又过了几日，迪丽热巴终于可以出院，为了防止娱记的拍摄，是凌晨离开的医院。白敬亭搂着迪丽热巴，问她饿不饿，要不要吃些东西。迪丽热巴笑着说好啊，仿佛他们真的是凌晨出来宵夜约会的小情侣。

 

北京，三点，xx捞。  
当火锅的白色雾气氤氲而上，热巴被这热腾腾的水汽洇湿了眼睛。不知道是在为谁伤感，为那个根本不会有机会出生的孩子，或者是白敬亭，或者是张艺兴，又或者是自己。

演员的自持让她没有流出眼泪，但是白敬亭不会错过她脸上的任何一个表情，他只是假装没看到。她不说，他便不问，也算是一种迁就。

身体原因，白敬亭没有让热巴如愿以偿的吃到麻辣锅，也没有喝酒。热巴点了一听北冰洋。大概是刚从冰柜里拿出来，还带着点儿白烟。金属制的罐子外面还挂着水珠，猛地喝一口，橘子味很冲，扎进嗓子，也扎进心里。

她开始想念张艺兴。从入口的第一片黄喉，到最后一口碳酸饮料，她，都在想他。

他已经很多天没有联系她了，她从前把这些定义为骚扰。她记得那天是被他抱进的医院，而后他就消失于她的生活里，像一粒小石子丢进大海里，没有回音。

 

他是在自责吗，可我本没有怪他。

 

这种爱恨兼并的感情，像一根肉刺扎在她心里。突然被人连根拔起，心里生出很多疼痛，以及空洞。

 

这些天白敬亭一直陪在她身边，他们真的越来越像情侣。她甚至有些享受白敬亭的粘人和他营造出来的温馨假象。

晚上的时候，白敬亭会拥着热巴入睡，窗帘不是很厚，外面的灯光能透进来一些，照在热巴的脸上。他吻了吻热巴的头发，轻吐了一句：“你的心，怎么就捂不热呢。”

人一旦尝到甜头，就会变得贪婪无比。

 

就像白敬亭此刻搂着呼吸均匀的热巴，他想一辈子都把她圈进自己的怀里。

 

有些事情发生的像剧本一样巧妙。比如，张艺兴和热巴被安排进了同一档综艺。比如，他们带着疏离的拥抱问候以及迪丽热巴转身后的表情，全都落进了白敬亭的眼睛里。

 

白敬亭知道热巴并不爱他，他从她一次次黯然神伤的发呆里推测出她或许有喜欢的人。他有千万种猜想，只不过没想到，那个人是张艺兴。是让她没了孩子的张艺兴。

 

心里滋生出前所未有的恐惧。他太害怕失去热巴，哪怕是她虚情假意装出来的和平。

他并没有走上前去搂住热巴，并且让助理不要告诉热巴，他来过这里。

 

一月后。  
张艺兴皱着眉头回想着白敬亭在电话里的声音。

“艺兴哥，原来你骗了我。”  
“艺兴哥，原来热热也骗了我。”  
“她的所有事情我都调查清楚。你说怎么办呢，艺兴哥？”  
“我好痛苦，我好想让她尝一尝我有多痛。”  
“是不是得不到的都要毁掉就会开心一点？”  
“张艺兴，明天晚上十点小白楼D区6-7仓库，我有份惊喜送你。”  
“你不来，你猜小白鼠会是谁。”

 

张艺兴脑子很乱，他猜热巴现在应该被小白拿的死死的，也不清楚白敬亭有什么势力。他不去，或者带着人去，大概都只会让热巴受苦。

无非就是白敬亭想拿他撒气，退层皮的事，如果能换他从此以后能好好对待热巴，他倒也甘愿当这个出气筒。

人都是关心则乱，当局者迷。爱一个人爱到骨子里再发觉背叛，报仇怎么会那么容易。

 

第二天夜幕降临，九点五十的时候张艺兴一个人来到了那个仓库门口，白敬亭手下的人把他的头套上黑色的麻袋，捆在了仓库正中的椅子上，然后便出门守着去了。

 

过了一会，张艺兴听到了脚步声，以及热巴甜甜的声音：“敬亭，你到底又送我什么啊？这么神秘？”

张艺兴心下了然，暗叫不好，却没有任何办法。该来的还是会来，逃不掉的。

 

白敬亭走到张艺兴的近前，摘下张艺兴头上的麻袋。玩味的看了看热巴僵住的笑容，过去搂着她，在她耳边轻吐一口热气：“宝贝，这个礼物，喜欢吗？”

热巴感觉得到皮肤发凉，鸡皮疙瘩的战栗，她没有见过这样的白敬亭，她不知道她的事白敬亭究竟知道了多少。

 

热巴站在原地，说不出来话。白敬亭笑了笑，“怎么，宝贝儿，不认识了吗？”

他亲昵的搂着热巴，“宝贝和他在我录节目的休息室里做过的爱，怎么，都不记得了吗？”  
白敬亭说着吻了吻热巴一跳一跳的眼皮。

 

迪丽热巴僵在那里，明明白敬亭的怀里是热的，她却觉得浑身发冷，大脑像炸开了一样。她想挣脱出白敬亭的圈揽，却被搂得更紧了。

 

“宝贝儿被吓到了，是他的错，该罚。”白敬亭指了指张艺兴，手下的人便对着张艺兴抽了几鞭子。衣服破了露出白皙皮肤和鲜红的血交相辉映，白敬亭看得津津有味。

他感受怀里的人在轻轻颤抖，抬手抚上她的脸。她哭了。他把她的泪水沾在手上舔了舔。  
“宝宝，怎么可以为了他流眼泪呢？他让你没了孩子呢。”

外面可能是下了暴雨，雷声轰隆隆的响着有些吓人。  
白敬亭松开热巴，拿起放在一旁的电棍，沾着张艺兴流血的伤口，打开了开关。

张艺兴疼得闷哼，甚至有些意识不清醒，他看见热巴的眼泪一直在流，分不清是心疼还是伤口疼痛。

看着流眼泪的热巴，白敬亭变得莫名烦躁。他把电极开到最大，张艺兴昏了过去。他歪头示意手下的人把张艺兴用水泼醒，打开开关，捏住张艺兴的下巴，让他张开嘴，把电棍捅了进去。

 

张艺兴只觉得嘴里一阵腥甜和刺着大脑的疼痛，他已经没有意识的手脚挣扎，椅子一直在晃动。

 

热巴看见了血液自他的舌尖处涌出，她失了声喊出“白敬亭”。

 

白敬亭让其他的人退出仓库在外面把守。

白敬亭擦了擦热巴的眼泪，“宝贝儿，你为什么不求求我？”  
“求你”，热巴的眼泪止不住的往下流。“求求你，白敬亭。”  
“求人总要拿出点诚意”，白敬亭盯着热巴的嘴唇，勾起嘴角，笑了笑。

 

热巴明白他是什么意思，吻住了白敬亭的嘴巴。

心里密密麻麻的扎了很多小细针似的，好痛啊。她抬头看了看白敬亭，“这样够吗？”

白敬亭心里很难过，原来她真的爱他。虽然心里早就知道这个结论，在这个结论得到印证的时候，他还是觉得绝望、愤怒、嫉妒。

 

他心里清清白白的小公主，现在，在为了别人，取悦他。

 

“宝贝儿，这怎么够。”他握着她的手，带她感受了一下他下身的滚热。

白敬亭几乎是舔着她的脖子说了一句“让我看看，你为了他，到底有多愿意。”

热巴犹豫了一秒，没有去看背后张艺兴的表情，然后便拉开了白敬亭的裤子拉链，释放出了他的分身。她用温热的小嘴吮吸他的/铃/口，用柔软的小舌头包裹着/柱/身，甚至吞吐深喉，以给他带来完美的体验。

白敬亭爽得头皮发麻，心里又五味杂陈。他曾经捧在手心里清清白白的小公主，现在为了别人，在取悦他。

张艺兴目睹了全程，指节捏得发白。冰凉湿透的衣服贴着他的伤口，蓝色的衬衫上晕开一片片血红，像大片的曼珠沙华，妖冶又迷离。

 

事情是什么时候开始，变成现在这个样子的呢？他宁愿多挨几下，也不愿意看见现在这样的场景。

 

白敬亭让她把射出来的精液全部吃了进去，热巴只觉得粘稠发腥，让人觉得恶心。她干呕了几下，却什么都吐不出来。

 

白敬亭扯下她的连裤袜，任何前戏都没有，就进入了她的下体。突然的闯入，磨得热巴生疼。他搂着热巴坐在了沙发上，伏在了她的耳边说了一句：“动一动啊宝贝。”

热巴含着眼泪，开始艰难的扭着腰肢。她咬着嘴唇，不让自己发出任何声音。白敬亭似乎看出了她心里的小算盘，开始重重的碾过她的min感点。

呻吟声从热巴的嗓子里溢出，看着两个人的身影，张艺兴终于肯舍得流了一滴眼泪。

他多想抱一抱她，告诉她不必为了自己这么卑微。他看她这个样子，不比挨鞭子和电棍来的好受。

 

白敬亭的衬衫敞着，露出大片的白皙胸口，他冲张艺兴挑了挑眉，“艺兴哥，今晚，我很开心。”

他把外面的人叫了进来，给张艺兴松了绑，放他离开了。

 

热巴坐在他怀里，麻木的看着离开的张艺兴。  
白敬亭贴着她的耳朵，“怎么了宝贝儿？舍不得了？”  
热巴慌乱的摇着头，把视线撇开，不去看张艺兴离开的方向，说“我没有。”  
白敬亭咬了咬她的锁骨，“宝贝儿，下次给我戴绿帽儿，可就不是这么简单了。”

 

他舔了舔她的耳垂，“你的身￥体和心，都只能属于我。”


End file.
